catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Echo
Welcome! ♥♥♥ Welcome! This is Echowave, most known as Echo :} if you have any questions for me to answer just ask here! May starclan light your path!♥♥♥:) ''''if you have any questions, ideas, requests or just saying hi say it here! =) Oh and one more thing.... hi. Be sure to sign with 4 ~ so i can get back to you! Poppysky? I found this pic on google, and I thought it'll look good on Poppysky's page. What do you think? --LucyϠ in the Sky With Diamonds 05:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) stuff hey Echo, how about just for some new happenins around the clan maybe have the forbidden love with Eagleglide likin Brackenstorm and Brackenstorm likin Kaito? or maybe just Brackenstorm and Eagleglide like you siad yesterdsy? x3pebble2pineow 19:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry... It's alright, Echo. I know that you're still upset about CloudXCinder, but I hope that Cinderfur and Echopaw can still be friends. Also, IRC? Just main channel. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 20:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) oh yah and maybe Brackenstorm does like Eagleglide a little and looks for her alot but likes Kaito more but doesnt show that as much?pebble2pineow 20:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluewing was banished from TC?!? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 23:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I wish people would tell me when stuff happens that has something to do with my cat. Like Nightwhisker's son getting banished from TC. That might be something Important. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 19:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Blackkit; Dapplekit, and Viperkit Found some pictures online - From left to right, Blackkit, Dapplekit, and Viperkit. I couldn't find a tortoiseshell kitten with yellow eyes, but I did find that one. The eyes are more of a golden hazel. And then I found this one - Flameshine and Frostwing XD Aren't they cute? 01:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Awsome :D 21:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kay, I'll add her in a minute. And no! That make Gorsefang sad. ): He leaves his Clan for her and then she dumps him... Tell Fire no. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC)! IRC? Hey Echo, good morning! IRC? #TCcamp we can RP Lightningice and Tigerfang, or anyone else... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 13:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you have any other computer at home? Please set your brother on that. And if your brother is younger than you, he's not old enough for a Wikia account: Age limit: 13. And people check ips all the time, like Wikia staff. They check wikis often, (Eulalia is one of them) they know ages well. They have cross admin powers, thefore, can ban anyone from any Wikia site. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, buddy! *hugglez* I don't want you getting in trouble because of your brother. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm. :/ I'll speak to Fire about it. There was no call for that. You were just telling me things that concern my roleplay, just if I would have done if Fire and Ice were plotting about Echowave or something. :) Don't let her get to you. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC)! Actually, I'm getting ready to go to my grandparent's, but I can get on there. c: Be on in about 45 mins max. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Goldenfern What? *tilts head* I never said she was going anywhere 18:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, main channel? 23:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? We could do willowclan, or main channel. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 21:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC)